


Look At Me, Just Me

by orphan_account



Category: TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, Established Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, F/M, Fluff and Angst, I will keep on adding tags as I go, M/M, Other, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Smut, Sope, Threesome - F/M/M, minjoon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 16:08:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18742462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Well... You will be working for BTS so..." Hyori said as if that's enough of an explanation."Okay... And who are these BTS guys?" She asked. She tried so hard not to sound impatient.Hyori stopped in her tracks and was now looking at her like she grew two devil horns on her head."You don't know who BTS is?" She asked incredulously."Am I supposed to?" She inquired. Sarcasm dripping from her voice.She thought she might've been too straightforward that Hyori wouldn't appreciate it.But then she laughed in her face. And not just a simple snicker. It was a full on, hearty and belly laugh.She thought she felt insulted.And then Hyori was wiping tears from her eyes and was motioning for her to continue walking."I can't wait for the boys to meet you, Aera-ya. You will definitely put them in their place."or a story where Taehyung and Jungkook fell in love with the new Bangtan Bomb lady.





	1. Prologue: Sea

**Author's Note:**

> Pls this is my first AU ever. Be patient with me. I will be posting but it might be kinda slow because you know... Life. Stuff happens. Also English isn't my first language so bear with me.

** Prologue: Sea **

 

_Breathe._

 

She needs to breathe.

 

She was drowning. Her lungs are filling up with water. And she keeps going down and down and down.

 

She feels her eyes burning. And then it spread through her body. She tried to suck in some air but she only got a lung-full of liquid.

 

_Is this how I'll die?_

 

She never even got to see Soobin speak his mind on EOY award shows. Will no longer get to see the light in Beommie's eyes shine while he's dancing. Or Ningning and Hyunnie kill it on stage in the Gayos. Or witness Jjuni show his peers how a main dancer moves, just like how Seokie taught him.

 

She'll never witness Jiminnie dote on them on the reaction videos. Or Joon and Jinnie looking like the proud parents that they are. Or Yoongs acting nonchalant but will smile so wide when these kids are mentioned. Or Seokie screech and hype them when they win the RoTY awards.

 

She'll never witness Jungkook be the proud hyung that he is of them. Or Taehyung acting like the stage brother that he is. Hell, she won't even know if they love her. If what they've been doing are just a way to get off steam... Or if they have a space in their tiny little bubble that includes her.

 

She'll never be able to tell Taetae and Jungkookie how much she loves them both. That, regardless of what they think... she can never choose. And that she will give everything to have one last kiss for them.

 

And now, she thinks it's too late.

 


	2. Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First meeting at the elevator... Cliché right? Lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the progress of the story is kinda slow. Sorry. :((((

 

_Run, Aera, run!!!_

 

She's running late.

 

And she can't even blame it on anyone else. She tried  thinking it's that freakin' coffee machine that decided to be a bitch when she was about to order her drink. Or that guy who decided that today's a good time to block her entrance to the subway as he went searching for something on his ginormous backpack. Or that freakin' birthday bus that went waaaaayyyy too slow to her liking that prevented her from crossing the street fast enough.

 

Either way... It's her freakin' first day on the job and she didn't come all the way from her home country to South freakin' Korea only to be scolded, or even worse, FIRED, on her first day at the job. She won't have it. So, even if she looked like she's been through a triathlon and some, she pushed herself and ran all the way to Big Hit Entertainment.

 

She's almost at the elevator when she heard the telltale ding of it closing AND, used to these type of events from her previous job, she shouted "STOOOOOPPP!!! UP! UP! UP! UUUUUPPPPPPP!" while running. She even forgot that she needs to speak in Korean that she yelled it in English. But the 2 men inside, bless them, understood her just fine and held the door for her. She just rushed inside, pressed the button for her floor and folded on herself, palms on her knees, while catching her breath.

 

She was so lost in her thoughts, thinking of a good reason to tell her boss on why she's late on her first day, that she forgot there were 2 other people on the lift with her. She just remembered when both of them started to chuckle and one spoke to her directly, "Too early for a rough day huh?"

 

Her mind had to process quickly because it was in Korean and she realized he was talking to her so she looked up. _A big mistake_ , was the first thing she thought of.

 

Big, doe eyes was staring back at her. His face looks kinda familiar, but she can't place where she's seen him before. Strong jaws, a big and straight nose and that toothed smile that showed his 2 front teeth.

 

 _He looks like a bunny_ , was her first thought.

 

She didn't realize she was staring so hard when the other guy on her right cleared his throat. To get both of their attention, she doesn't really know. Regardless, he succeeded because her eyes went to him after.

 

His eyebrows are cocked, like he was questioning her, but his eyes are smiling. He had that small smile on his lips. And _is his hair really cherry red???_

 

 _Damn, are Koreans supposed to be this fucking gorgeous?_ she thought. No offense but, she have some Korean friends and they are never this god-tier dashing.

 

Then the guy on her right spoke.

 

"I don't think she understood you, Jungkookie."

 

She never expected them to know she understood Korean. She doesn't look like one, so it's understandable. Her short, brown hair is tied and she's wearing glasses. She's also small, like, they tower over her, and her big eyes and small chin is a dead giveaway she isn't. Even if she is fairer than the both of them, she screams more mixed South Asian/American than East Asian. And she's always been proud of her roots. So it doesn't really matter.

 

She straightened and attempted to straighten her hair. And then she spoke, in perfect Korean.

 

"Oh no, I understood it just fine. I'm just... catching my breathe. Sorry."

 

Both their eyes went wide. They must've never expected her to speak Hangul that fluently. But then again she can't blame them. After all, she really doesn't look like a local.

 

The guy on her right had that boxy grin and she almost swooned. _Fuckity fuck, he looks like someone straight out from an anime. How can someone be this beautiful?_

 

"Okay... I think this is your floor miss?" Bunny guy piped up.

 

She then realized that the lift already stopped. "OMG thank you!"

 

She stepped out the lift. She looked back and her lingering stares wasn't missed by the two.

 

Bunny guy made a salute with 2 fingers and Boxy grin just did a simple wave. She had no choice but to wave at them both and if her wave was a little too flirty for her liking, she tried not to think about it too much as she strode to her new boss's office.

 


	3. Dope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sejin-nim will ALWAYS be there on every Canon compliant fic. Yes? Yes!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this. I really appreciate it. :((((

"Hello, Aera-ssi."

 

Her new boss, a big hulk of a man named Sejin, greeted her. She was instantly intimated with how big he was... But then he smiled and his eyes turned to crescents, hidden by his wide eyeglasses that makes him look soft, and she just... melted.

 

"Hi, it's nice to meet you, Sejin-nim." She said and offered her hand. He looked surprised but immediately smiled after and took it. Hers was dwarfed by how big his was. And she felt like a a pocket sized doll next to him.

 

They went through some information about her new job. He asked her about her Youtube stints. How good she is with handheld cameras, and if she's familiar with Kpop.

 

She was confident with her answers until the last question. She didn't know ANYTHING about Kpop. She only knows Big Bang because of her roomie in college but that's about it. And she told him that.

 

He looked very pleased with her answer. "That's good then. I think you'll put the guys in their place. They need someone to smack some sense into them." He's smirking as he got up from his seat across from her. She stood up too.

 

"And don't worry. Everything will be paid for by the company. Travel expenses, hotel rooms, food, everything. And byvthe way, this is Hyori. She will guide you for a week so you'll know the expectations from your job. Are you okay with starting now? Since the guys are practicing for their comeback."

 

She just nodded and went along. She bowed to Hyori seeing as she's older and her sunbaenim. She looks sweet and soft. She can get used to this.

 

"Hi Aera-ssi. Call me Hyori-eonnie. I will be the one you will replace." She greeted her politely and when she smiled at her, she was instantly enamored.

 

She can't believe she asked her to call her eonnie right away!

 

"O-oh... Thank you, eo-eonnie. If that is okay..." She was so shy and Hyori just kept looking at her and encouraging her to speak. "I'm happy to be working here." She can't think of anything else to say.

 

God, she sounds so awkward it's humiliating.

 

Hyori must've sensed her unease so she immediately took over the conversation. "Don't worry Aera-ssi. That's okay. The boys you will be working with are all very sweet. You won't have any problems."

 

"Please call me Aera-ya. Since I'm calling you eonnie. It's okay." She assured her.

 

"Oh, okay then. How old are you anyway?"

 

"I'm 19 by international age and 21 in Korean?" She said. Not sounding sure.

 

"A '97 liner?" Hyori asked.

 

"Yes." She answered with a small voice.

 

"OMG! You are as young as Jungkookie! He's the youngest in the team too. You are practically a baby my God! This is the first time BH is hiring someone as young as the boys... Wait..."

 

Hyori halted mid step and she has no choice but to stop and look at her.

 

"You're married at 21?!" She exclaimed.

 

It was not so much as a question but more of declaration and she was dumbfounded as to how she came up with that conclusion. She found herself furiously shaking her head to deny the accusation.

 

Hyori squinted and looked at her sweater paws. She was checking her left hand.

 

She showed her empty ring finger and said "Nope. Not married."

 

Hyori have this thinking face and then she seemed like she found the answer to her thoughts when... "Oh!!! You are a lesbian???"

 

She sputtered even though she isn't even drinking anything. "Well... I had a girlfriend in high school but I'm pretty sure I'm bi because I just broke up with my boyfriend a few months ago when we graduated so..."

 

"Wait... Really???" Hyori looked genuinely interested. And she's really getting concerned as to why she would be THAT curious in her sexuality.

 

"Huh... That's weird. BigHit almost never allows young single women near the boys because you know... They're all twenty something red blooded men. And you are pretty too... So I dunno what Sejin was thinking..." she trails off.

 

She had had enough and now she's curious. _Who are these boys and why are they not allowed to see young women???_

 

"Okay eonnie. Can you like... Elaborate on that please? Who are we working for that they ain't allowed to see women, much less someone my age, when they're practically grown men?"

 

"Well... You will be working for BTS so..." She said as if that's enough of an explanation.

 

"Okay... And who are these BTS guys?" She said. She tried so hard not to sound impatient.

 

Hyori stopped in her tracks and was now looking at her like she grew two devil horns on her head.

 

"You don't know who BTS is?" She asked incredulously.

 

"Am I supposed to?" She inquired. Sarcasm dripping from her voice.

 

She thought she might've been too straightforward that Hyori wouldn't appreciate it.

 

But then she laughed in her face. And not just a simple snicker. It was a full on, hearty and belly laugh.

 

She thought she felt insulted.

 

But then Hyori was wiping tears from her eyes and was motioning for her to continue walking.

 

"I can't wait for the boys to meet you, Aera-ya. You will definitely put them in their place. And I'll be here for it." She kept on patting her shoulder and she dunno if she should feel scared, or disturbed that they keep on telling her that.

 

Because honestly, working for people may be easy... But if you don't have an inkling on who you're working for... That's not really THAT helpful, is it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all for today. Next chapter will be exciting. Thank you guys.


	4. Butterfly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And we finally meet the boys!!! With trainee TXT too!!! I am so excited!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this. I didn't expect to get a few hits this early. The story is still too raw honestly and I just go with it. Whatever I thought of. You can leave comments too. If you think I need improvement and stuff. Thank you!

 

They loaded the elevator, Sejin nowhere in sight. When she asked Hyori she just shrugged and told her he might be going to the big bosses so she just kept her mouth shut.

 

On the 8th floor the lift opened and 6 guys, five teens and a man in a suit came in. They greeted Hyori and Hyori smiled at them warmly.

 

"Hello cute dongsaengs! How's training?" Hyori is so unbelievably cute and sweet and she can't help but smile. She looks like she treats everyone in the company as her sons or daughters.

 

"Hi Hyori-noona. It was great. I'm hungry though." The tallest one answered. He was pouting and his cheeks are bulging and she's neverseen a more adorable sight.

 

"Yah Soobin-ah go ask Hobeom-oppa to feed you guys. Y'all are so skinny is Yongsun even feeding you???" Hyori, who's standing next to the shortest one lifted his arms. The kid looked embarrassed.

 

"Ah, Hyori-noona why are you like this? They're not even on a diet." The guy wearing a suit piped up.

 

"Shush, Yongsun! I will tell Sejin-oppa to let these little chipmunks eat because they look like they're wiltering."

 

She tried so hard not to react because Hyori is so sweet and savage but she can't help it... She snorted.

 

"Oh, and who do we have here?" Yongsun, the guy in the suit gestured to her as if realizing her presence just now.

 

"Oh, that's Aera. She's the new Bangtan Bomb lady that will replace me. Aera, meet Yongsun, he's the manager of these little rascal trainees." Hyori said while gesturing to the kids. Then she introduced them one by one.

 

"This is Soobin..." She said and pointed to the tallest one.

 

"That's Yeonjun..." She said gesturing to the tall boy next to Soobin. He smiled at her and she waved.

 

"This cute lil bun bun here is Taehyun..." she said to the mousy lil kid next to her.

 

"Here's Beomgyu..." she directed to the one in all black.

 

"And this small one here is our cute Ningning." She finished as she bumped shoulders with the smallest boy. The little one looked far too adored with Hyori and she shook his head, mussing his hair. "Noona!!!!!" Ningning's cry was all too whiny it was too cute.

 

"Greet her. She's your Aera-noona. You'll be seeing a lot of her from now on. Who knows... Maybe someday she gets to film your episodes!" She said and everyone immediately bowed to her.

 

She was busy bowing to the kids when the lift stop and Hyori pulled her out of the lift. She waved to the kids and they waved back, Hyori calling out telling them to not forget to eat or she will hunt them down in their practice room to practically shove food down their throats.

 

She really, really likes Hyori.

 

They were walking down a narrow hallway and Hyori were giving her advices on the team that she will be filming.

 

"Jimin never likes to be filmed on his right. He says his left is his angle. So always go with that. Also, Namjoon likes to be filmed from the down low. Makes his legs look longer, his words, not mine. Seokjin, nah, no problem with that boy. He is confident in his own skin. Yoongi though, he doesn't like being filmed that much. If you see him frowning, go the other way. And if you are looking for someone to film, just go with Hoseok or Jungkook. You can always count on those two doing silly stuff. Jimin too. Taehyung? He likes his privacy. So you can film him if he is smiling but if he isn't? Just... Look for someone else. He's like Yoongi in a way... And Jungkook is very very camera friendly. You will get a lot of good shots from that kid. He also knows the best moments to capture since he also likes taking pictures and videos. You can count on that kid anytime..." Hyori trails off... Seemingly thinking of what to say next.

 

"I dunno if I should tell you this because it may be too early but... The company doesn't like it when Jungkook and Taehyung are too affectionate on cam. So if you see them cuddling or doing anything remotely couple-y, look for others to film. Okay? Those two are very subtle... But showy too. If you get what I mean." Hyori was being... calculative? Like she's trying hard to word these right. So Aera has no choice but to nod. After all, she will meet them soon.

 

"Anyways... That's about it. You'll learn in a week. Don't worry. I will still be here." Hyori said.

 

They arrived at a door and she can hear the faint music coming from it. These rooms must be heavily sound proofed. Since you can barely hear them from the outside.

 

Hyori unceremoniously opened the door and all movements halted. The boys stopped dancing and...

 

"Hyori-noona!"

 

They all gathered around her and she tried shooing them away. She was far too fascinated with how good the relationship was between Hyori and these boys that she did not notice two people creeping at her back and then proceeded to...

 

"Woooooohh!"

 

She was so caught off guard she stumbled back and lost her footing. Next thing she knew she was on her back and her butt and head hurts and when she opened her eyes 8 faces were staring back at her. She kept her eyes shut but she can hear them discussing and arguing.

 

"Ah, Jungkookie, Taehyungie. What did I say about pranking newbies? Poor little Aera." That was Hyori and then she felt soft hands brushing through her face, her neck, straightening her hair.

 

"But I never thought she'd react like that!" A deep voice that sounded kinda familiar, said.

 

"It was Taehyungie-hyung's idea, noona." Another familiar voice. This one was melodic and sweet. She can't help but think of when she heard it.

 

"Aish, Jungkookie, Taehyungie, go help her up. Poor girl." Another deep voice, this one she's never heard before, said.

 

And then she felt strong arms gather her shoulders. Lifting her up. When she felt an arm under her knees, she opened her eyes and scrambled out of the man's hold and fuck... It was fucking Bunny guy!

 

"No, no, no. I'm okay. I'm fine!" She said immediately standing up. She swayed and felt dizzy. There were also butterflies on her stomach. She must've hit her head when she slipped. _What a good first impression, Aera._

 

Another set of arms caught her and steadied her. This time when she looked up she was met by the same boxy grin she saw this morning at the elevator. _Holy mother of fuck. How will I get used to this???_

 

Thankfully before anything got too awkward, Hyori was there shoving Boxy grin away and tugging her to her side. And then she clapped, getting the attention of all the boys in the room.

 

"Okay guys. That was an entrance. But I want you to meet Aera Samos. She will be your new cam girl." Hyori gestured to all seven. "And Aera, these will be your boys for the foreseeable future. That's Namjoon..." She pointed the tallest one with the mint green hair.

 

"And this is Seokjin..." She motioned to the handsome one with wide shoulders and brown hair. _Jesus he looks fucking amazing!_

 

"And this one is Yoongi..." The one with the gray hair that looked like a cat waved at her.

 

"And Hoseok here..." And the smiley one gave her a bow.

 

"And then Jimin..." and her breath was caught in her throat because she never thought the simplest of black hair can make a man look utterly gorgeous.

 

"And that is Taehyungie..." she motioned to Boxy grin.

 

"And finally, Jungkookie." And Bunny guy gave her that shy bunny smile.

 

"Your job is to film them in all events but not the official kind... More of like... A vlog like what you do on your Youtube videos. It's less formal and more casual. Like filming their daily lives. Showing their fans the behind the scenes of the events they attend to, or when they're just at the airport, or even when they're filming something. You will follow them everywhere. Like here in the dance studio. Sometimes you will be required to sleep in their dorms. But it rarely happens. Never happened to me actually. Just show ARMYs how BTS lives day by day." Hyori said and she understood pretty much everything because it was part of her contract and she knows her job description. Though she was quite hang up on something from that statement.

 

"Okay I understand. But wait, who's ARMYs? Like the military? The military watches you guys?" She looked at them wide eyed and amazed because... Why would the military show incredible interest to these young men? Are they like... superheroes or something?

 

Hoseok look at her like he's offended while Yoongi was studying her intently. Jimin and Seokjin was smiling and Taehyung and Jungkook looked like they think she's crazy or something like that.

 

She started feeling awkward with the silence that greeted her question and she was about to elaborate when thankfully, Namjoon's chuckle dissolved the tension that rose in the air.

 

"Of course our ARMYs would love to see everything that we do, right?" He said and shook his head.

 

She's still lost and she can't help but think she's missing something here. But nonetheless, she just smiled and agreed.

 

"Of course! I mean... It must be pretty interesting what you do. With the dancing and everything." She relented.

 

They still look unconvinced but Hyori stopped them and told them to start practicing again so she can show her what needs to be done.

 

When the boys started to get up, Seokjin threw her a wink. And she laughed. Jimin smiled at her and helped her get up while Yoongi just shrugged and immediately went to position. Hoseok went up front and started to clap while Namjoon watched from the back. Jungkook made a show of getting up in a very complicated manner, not unlike bboying and Taehyung muttered "Fucking show off..." under his breath while he got on to position.

 

She caught Jungkook staring and when he realized she was looking, he also winked and he got to the middle of the boys.

 

A beat drop... A low "Bultaoeureune" from Yoongi... And then they were dancing a very upbeat dance song that was apparently theirs and.

 

She was caught in a trance.

 

Hyori showed her how to film them while dancing and she just followed. Knowing she can get this down pat. She was mesmerized by their choreography and their amazing synchronization that even if it was just a dance practice, she felt honored to be able to watch it.

 

And when the last part of the song closed with Yoongi saying "Yongseo haejulke" and Taehyung shot her a look and Jungkook was looking at her like he wanted to devour her... she realized that she might've been way over her head.

 

So... this will be her new job. She will be around these boys daily?

 

God help her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Feedbacks are welcome. Thank you!


	5. Begin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook have always been competitive... Whether it be on literal games... Or even matters of the heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just keep on adding and adding these chapters. Thank you for even taking the time to read this guys. And pls remember that these are still fiction. I have OG characters too

 

And so for the first week Aera learned everything there is to know about how to film BTS. How they like to be portrayed in their "Bangtan Bombs" and how to film their "BTS Episodes" without so much a hitch.

 

The boys are sweet and adorable, she realized. And they make her job easier by being pretty much malleable and very easy to work with. Jimin does favor his left side more, and he's always camera ready for her. He's also the sweetest. Always the first to offer drinks, sweets, food and even hugs. He's also the most touchy member. He likes cuddling. And whenever he sees her he never fails to pat her head in greeting then proceed to gather her in his arms, which always makes her squeal. He also never forgets to remind her to eat because as he said, 'she almost weighs nothing even if she's a midget,' and that always ends with him crying in pain after she gives him a few well aimed hits on his arms.

 

Seokjin, or mostly called Jin, is never an issue. He always makes sure there's enough food for everyone. And he's never afraid to be filmed on any angle. He calls himself handsome and is always ready to throw a wink or blow a kiss to anyone willing to spare him some time... Which he never gets from either Aera or Hyori... And that frustrates him to no end. But he is sweet and caring and is always ready to help when someone needs it, and she finds herself endeared by this man because _he isn't just freaking handsome but fuck, his heart is golden too and where else can you even find someone like that? Where???_

 

Namjoon is kind of... intimidating, but is never shy. Though he prefers to be alone, mostly in his studio when they don't need to convene, much like Yoongi to be very honest, when he talks she gets that sense of someone very educated and smart. Like she can talk about the whole universe and what are our role in the grand scheme of things with Namjoon and he would give you wise answers and just awesome insights all in all.

 

Later, she learned from Jungkook that Namjoon graduated top of class and is part of the top 1% of Korean students with 148 IQ and she was so impressed she just... blurted it out in front of them and Namjoon just blushed and thanked her. She totally lost cool points there but she doesn't care. She wants Namjoon to know.

 

Yoongi, bless him, is the most quiet of them all. He seems to be affectionate enough to the others, but he prefers the solitude his studio gives him... which includes 2 locks and a bolt, (not that anyone can enter either way, what with the Go Away with a cat holding a Fuck You sign as a welcome doormat) and you can just hear his piano piece from the outside. He's also very easy to work with, being all friendly and happy in front of the camera, and once it stops rolling, he will just go back to his corner and play with his phone. Not that it ain't good because... He just likes keeping some peace for himself, okay?

 

Hoseok, on the other hand, is the freaking opposite of Yoongi. He's like sunshine himself. All happy and rainbows and roses. He smiles like unicorn hairs grow out of his ass that it becomes too scary because he's a totally different person in practice. Once he is on Dance Leader mode, Hoseok becomes this strict teacher and his pa-pa-pa-pa! never fails to give her goosebumps. And the boys listen to him so it works for everyone, she thinks.

 

Taehyung, who loves it when people call him Taetae, is the moody one. There are times he's all happy and sweet to everyone, but then there are days when he just sits quiet and prefers not to interact with people. Personally though, she thinks that Tae is just too contemplative and observant. People sometimes look at him and sees what they see, a handsome young man who most likely gets away with everything because of his looks, but they dunno that Tae is smart, and very keen on details. He's also cuddly, and whenever you find him sleeping anywhere, he's either hugging a pillow or a member, and most of the time it's Jungkook that becomes his personal body pillow.

 

Speaking of Jungkook, or whom they call the Golden Maknae, he's the most open and innocent of the bunch. He is also very... naive. He is shy and reserved to new people, but is very aggressive to his hyungs at times. He's also very competitive, and never backs down from a bet or any dare. He's also very insightful, always so open with his thoughts that he sometimes gives something too raw of a material to even record. But he can also be counted on for comic relief. He's also taken a liking to Aera when he learned that she's fluent in Korean, English, Japanese and Spanish and made her promise to teach him English soon. She can't say no to that of course.

 

That week she learned that they have an app called Vlive where the members go on live to talk to fans (much like a one-way video call) and that she should be there to every Vlive. Even if it may seem to the fans that the members are alone (because they should never be alone when on cam).

 

She got added to their KKT GC with Hyori and all these GCs with the managers and the CEOs and she realized the true impact of what her job is after having a talk with Bang Shi Hyuk, or Hitman Bang, as he is called, and was given a run down on her responsibilities as the cam girl of the boys (they seem to have an inside joke of the term since they like using it).

 

Hyori was really helpful and showed her the ropes. They even went to their dorms one time just so she can be familiar when they actually film there. The boys were out practicing so no one was at home. And she thought the company and the boys must trust Hyori so much to be able to come and go as she pleases. She figured she'd have to earn their trust too, like Hyori. And she's actually really clueless on where to start.

 

When they went out there were some girls camping outside the building and was expectant when they came but upon seeing them, they just shrugged and went back to their groups to do idle chitchats. Hyori tugged her to her car and they left right away.

 

"Those are sasaengs." Are the first words that Hyori uttered upon entering the vehicle. "They're like... Stalkers. They're waiting there outside the boys' building because they know they live there. And they wait to get a glimpse of the boys. Or to get personal information like see who they're dating and such. Good thing our boys are scandal free and was never tangled in one ever." She said and smiled at her. She nodded. Knowing these information really help her in ways. Like, how to deal if ever someone confronted her. She was trained by Big Hit, of course, since she carry their name, but it's never bad to be more prepared in situations like those.

 

Hyori stayed with her for a week and a half, and soon she's crying and they're celebrating her resignation because she's trying to get pregnant and the travelling doesn't help. So that was the reason why she's resigning. Aera can't help but be afraid, because she'll no longer have helpful and pretty Hyori-eonnie by her side. But she's born to do this.

 

She CAN do this.

 

...

 

 

The first time they shot a BTS Episode was out in North Jeolla, on a reclaimed land in front of Saemangeum Project Office for their Save Me MV.

 

The video was called a one take, so the boys can't afford to make lots of errors.

 

She was mostly at the back filming the boys who aren't seen on cam. She was laughing along with some of the crew she's befriended too because the boys are following the camera at the back and everytime someone makes a mistake, (not blaming Yoongi, never), you'll see the growing frustration of the others.

 

It doesn't help that even if it was almost summer, it was raining so they were all practically freezing with raincoats on but still trying to capture the boys.

 

When they were given a little break, she went to Taehyung and Jimin who were horseplaying and just having fun. They both started talking to her camera reallying all their hardships for today's shooting.

 

After the interview with the soulmates (as they call themselves), she went to Hoseok and Namjoon, who were talking about how to approach their scenes with the director. She just filmed them talking and silently moved away. She was approaching Jungkook and Jin when one of the staff, Soonyeong, stopped her.

 

"H-hey, Aera, Kangseul and I are... taking a break. And we know you haven't taken one... Do you want to go on a break with us? We're planning on getting something from a McDonalds nearby." He said though he looked pretty nervous and he can't even look at her.

 

Okay, she'll admit, she's hungry. But this is the only time she'll get to interview the boys since the video is a one take... She doubts they will film for long. She goes on to think about it when...

 

"Aera-ya! Come here and film us!"

 

 _Was that Jungkook?_ She thought. Jungkook never calls her. He always, always waits for her to come to him.

 

"I guess there's your answer, Soonyeong-oppa. It's okay tho. I'm still not hungry. Enjoy your break!" She said and she left Soonyeong who just scratched his head and turned back to Kangseul miming an X sign.

 

When she reached Jungkook and Jin, she started panning her camera to them but they weren't playing anymore. Instead, Jungkook was glaring at her and Jin looked far too amused, and she have no idea on what's going on.

 

She paused her camera and asked... "Is there something wrong? Why don't you two talk to the camera?"

 

Jungkook was still glaring at her... And Seokjin chuckled. He patted Jungkook on the back and said, "You better keep a hold of yourself Kookie." Then proceeded to pat Aera's head, in what she feels is a very patronizing way, and told her he will just have his make up retouched.

 

Now that she's left alone with Jungkook, she can't help but feel like she's done something wrong... When clearly she hasn't. And she proceeded to ask him that.

 

"Hey, is there something wrong?" She asked tentatively. This is the first time he's seen Jungkook like this. And she's got to admit, it kind of scared her a bit.

 

"Nothing." He answered quickly. Too quickly. She cocked her eyebrows at him so he'll know she knows something's up... and he released a sigh.

 

"Alright... Why is Soonyeong-hyung asking you out? Are you like... dating?" Jungkook asked. And she can see him clenching his jaw, like asking her that is too painful for him.

 

"Wait, what? Soonyeong-oppa? Wuuuhhh?" She was seriously caught off guard. And Jungkook seemed like he wasn't impressed when he echoed "Soonyeong-oppa???"

 

"Yes!!! He asked me call him oppa because apparently he's a 92 liner. Is there something wrong with that?" Shes starting to lose her cool and she don't even understand what's wrong in this situation.

 

"Okay then. Why don't you go on a break with your oppa?" Jungkook's acting like a child and she can't stand it.

 

"Wait what? What do you mean?"

 

Jungkook was glaring at her like daring her to go and prove him right. "Go. Go and take a break. You deserve it. And go on a date while you're at it!" He was spiteful and sarcasm was dripping from his voice.

 

"Okay. Are you kidding me right now? Jungkook, you know that you guys are my priority. You know that I will always, always put you first. You go on a break? That's the time I will go on a break. You will always be first, okay?" Her patience is wearing thin but she needs to be the voice of reason here. Jungkook should know this. She doesn't understand why he seemed to forget it.

 

"Y-you would? You will... prioritize me? I m-mean, us, over them? Those who are asking you for a date?" He asked incredulously. He looked at her disbelievingly.

 

"Of course. And Jungkook, it wasn't a freaking date. It will be the three of us, Soonyeong-oppa, Kangseul-oppa and me." She sounded frustrated. She can't help it. Jungkook is acting irrationally.

 

"R-really? It wasn't a date?" And now he just sounded so small and his head is down and she can't help it, she stepped forward and touched his chin. He's bigger than her, sure, but that doesn't mean she can't comfort him.

 

"Yes, Kookie. It wasn't. And why would I go on a date? I'm at work, you dumbass." She flicked his forehead for good measure.

 

He didn't even seem to mind the flicking because suddenly she was up in the air. She let out a surprised yelp when she felt her feet off the ground and his face is being buried on her neck and she can feel his breathing and his soft whisper "I'm very happy to hear that, Aera-ya." on her skin.

 

And much too soon he was letting go and he's pulling her towards his hyungs to film them playing. And when he looked back at her showing his crinkled eyes and scrunched nose and bunny smile, Aera thought it was the best smile in the world.

 

And if she ever felt him sniff her hair before he let her go or that she still feels his soft breaths on her neck or that the bare skin on her waist that Jungkook touched still tingles until she slept that night, no one would know except her.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I appreciate it! Come find me on Twitter I have the same username. Scream at me if you want uwu


	6. Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You think Jungkook's the only one whipped? Of course not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the progress is too slow. I'm building up to it, okay?

 

"Aera-noona!!!"  


 

Aera stopped in her tracks and turned around to see Yeonbun? Yeonghoon? Yeonjun? running towards her carrying 2 coffee cups, which, from the way he was running, she won't be surprised if it sloshed to the lid.  


 

He stopped just by her side, and he was breathing, not that heavily but just short out of breath, and he shoved one of the coffee cups to her.  


 

"For you, Aera-noona. Jeonghoon-hyung wanted me to give you this." He stood up straight after catching his breath.  


 

She looked at the clock and truth be told, her name was there written in Hangul, 애라, and she looked at Yeonjun(?) tentatively.  


 

"Yeonjun, right?" She inquired and Yeonjun beamed and nodded eagerly, much too pleased that she remembered his name.  


 

"Okay... So I don't really know this Jeonghoon guy..." Yeonjun started frowning and she had to backpedal because she feels bad that the kid was just an errand runner and why does she feel like she's rejecting her when she's not?  


 

"...and don't get me wrong... I appreciate the gesture BUT..."  she had to put an emphasis on that. "I grew up with my granny always warning me about never accepting drinks from strangers. And by strangers, I clearly meant this Jeonghoon guy, not you. Since Hyori-eonnie loves you so in extension I clearly share her opinion of you too." She really had to make it a point that it wasn't him. She looked up to him because _why are the kids here so damn tall???_ Her 153cm self is fucking struggling because people here are all freaking trees.  


 

Yeonjun seemed to contemplate something and like a light bulb flashing, he seemed to think of something when he looked down at her smiling.  


 

"Okay Aera-noona. I understand. But what if... I take a sip of your coffee to prove that it isn't poisoned or jacked or something?" And she knew she already lost the battle. Clever kid.  


 

"Alrighty then." She handed him her cup.  


 

Yeonjun took the lid off and sipped while looking at her. She was pouting, she knew. But who is she to decline a good cup of old Starbucks? She needed that caffeine boost anyway. This she told herself.  


 

He put the lid back on and handed her the cup. And then he waited, seemingly for her to take a sip too. She thought if she will do it but it seemed like Yeonjun isn't moving, phone in hand, until she took a sip.  


 

So against her better judgement, she took a tentative sip, and was surprised by the very familiar taste and the camera click that sounded from Yeonjun's phone.  


 

"Yah! What was the picture for?" She said, flicking his forehead.  


 

"Aera-noona don't be mad at me. I needed a proof that you tasted the coffee. Jeonghoon-hyung specifically told me to wait." Yeonjun was pleading and she had to give it to him, he looked like a lost puppy and if he wasn't so freaking adorable she would've yeeted him out already.  


 

She just huffed and let it go. But she had one other question.  


 

"This coffee is my specific order every day, Caramel Macchiato with 4 extra pump of espresso shots and extra whipped cream. How did he even know that?"  


 

Yeonjun looked so eager to answer, but then he leaned on her ear, seemingly so no one else would hear it.  


 

"I believe he asked Hyori-noona about it. But don't ever tell him I told you." He whispered to her ear. He was eyeing the surroundings as if the walls would tell on him. _This cute kid._  


 

"Oh, don't worry. I won't. And thank you, Yeonjun-ah. I needed this caffeine boost." She smiled at him and he returned it with a smile as well.  


 

"Bye Aera-noona. See you around. You are the best noona ever! Love you!" He even made a finger heart before he was out, running back to another hallway, which she believes is the hallway for the big practice rooms.  


 

She pressed the elevator call button and when it came, a hand shot up just before the door closed and Taehyung came barrelling down.  


 

"Oh, hi Taehyung-ssi." She's not yet comfortable calling him oppa. And he never asked her to call him that either, so she just stick with Taehyung-ssi. Only Hoseok, Seokjin and Jimin have told her to call them oppa, and even if she rarely use it, she's getting better at it.  


 

"Aera-ya. Hello." He was eyeing the coffee cup she was holding.  


 

Silence reigned and she felt so awkward. She doesn't know why she isn't as comfortable with Taehyung as she is with the others. Even Yoongi, the most aloof of them all, is more comforting in silence than Taehyung.  


 

She wonders belatedly if it has anything to do with her and Jungkook's closeness since they seem to be... pretty close too.  


 

"Is that Yeonjun's coffee? The one Jeonghoon gave him?" He asked casually and she was surprised. Maybe everyone knows Jeonghoon bought her coffee. She doesn't like the thought of that.  


 

"Hmmnnn..." she nodded... noncommittal.  


 

"I saw him give it to Yeonjun. That jerk asked the kid to deliver it to you in exchange of some merch the kid has been eyeing ever since. Maybe I should've given it to Yeonjun instead." He sounded indignant.  


 

"Really? So that's why Yeonjun even took a picture of me sipping it. He even made sure that the order was right." Now that she thought about it, that may have been the reason why Yeonjun looked too eager to do it. She shook her head. Kids.  


 

"He got your order right?" Taehyung sound surprised at that.  


 

"Yes. I must admit, I was kinda impressed." She then realized the elevator stopped and they were on their floor.  


 

Taehyung let her out first and followed her, then joined her side. When she stopped by outside Hope World, Hoseok's studio, she turned to him.  
  


"I'll stop here Taehyung-ssi."  


 

"Oppa."  


 

She was about to bow to him when he uttered that with vehemence that had her head snapping back up to look at him. "What?"  


 

"Call me oppa. You are the same age as Jungkook right? So call me oppa." His voice full of resolution she was left speechless.  


 

"Oh, o-okay, Taehyung-o-oppa. I'll be right here because Hoseok-oppa told me to drop by so we can talk about the jacket-shooting episode." She can't help it when her heart beat just a lil faster upon seeing that boxy grin directed to her again.  


 

"Okay, Aera-ya. I'll see you later then." He bowed to her and continued on his way.  


 

And when the next day comes and there was a venti cup of her coffee on her table with a blueberry muffin, she thought it was still from Jeonghoon. But then she was surprised when she saw that the name on the cup was from a Taetae. So she happily ate her breakfast, even if she didn't get to see him at all that day. And thanked him through KaTalk instead.  


 

He sent her a voice message saying it was nothing. And that instead of other people giving her stuff she needs, he'll be a good oppa to her and he will be the one to feed her instead. This made her giddy but of course she would deny it if anyone asked.  


 

And so it became a tradition for her to arrive at the office with a venti cup and a diff muffin or pastry waiting for her. And if the other make-up eonnies have noticed her smile becoming a little bit wider everytime she sees her breakfast goodies, no one dared to call her out. And for that she's grateful.  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and feedback is appreciated.


End file.
